


This Unruly Mess I've Made

by kuresoto



Series: they do not bind us but rather tear us apart [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But not what you wanted, Everything Hurts, F/M, Pining, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What were you thinking Rey?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Rey is married to Poe, her cousin, Ben, pays her a visit.</p><p>More sad shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Unruly Mess I've Made

“Welcome to D’Qar, Knight Ren,” announced Poe, arms open wide in invitation. “What brings you to our neck of the woods?”

Ben bowed in respect before bringing himself to full height again. “I was returning from Dagobah and thought to pass through to see how Rey is doing. It has been many moons since you two were wed.”

“Of course! Come this way! She will be ecstatic to see you!” Poe titled his head towards the east end of the castle, the man walking through his kingdom swiftly with purpose. “This is Commander Finn. I suppose he is our equivalent of you here,” introduced Poe, hands gesturing at the dark skinned man who trailed not far behind them.

“Lady Rey has spoken very highly of you, Knight Ren. Nothing but compliments of your extensive accomplishments.”

Ben surveyed the man next to him as they followed Poe. Unlike his own golden armour that was secured to his large body, the commander wore a white uniform made of heavy fabric, clean pressed and buttoned tightly with no armour in sight. Despite being slightly smaller than him, Ben took note of Finn’s thick neck and broad shoulders. He nodded inwardly. If he was the commander of the D’Qar army and subsequently the personal guard to the Lord and Lady of D’Qar, then Ben felt reassured. Rey had trained with him when he was younger so she scarcely needed protecting, but it eased his worries knowing that the guards and defence was not slack at D’Qar.

Arriving behind large double doors, Poe pushed them open to reveal a large room with glass walls in a dome shape. Everywhere was green with a scent of flora that made Ben’s nose tingle. There were rows and rows of plants, some leafy, some with small flowers blooming, and some still budding from the moist soil. Nearby was a budding plant with a blue bulb that was on the verge of blooming from its green confines. His hand drifted towards the plant, finger brushing against the soft furriness of the stem.

“Ben!”

Ben looked up just in time to see Rey bound towards him, throwing her arms around him to pull him into a tight hug. He stilled. It wasn’t that they weren’t affectionate – no, they grew up together and thus close contact was not unfamiliar to him. However, they always restrained themselves when they were in the company of others.

“Rey,” he whispered, placing his hand on the back of her shoulder.

“Oh.” Rey immediately let go on him, stepping back and putting distance between them. She didn’t need to look in the direction of her husband and his guard to know the looks on their faces. “How have you been?”

They fell into a comfortable conversation soon after. Poe and Finn interrupted them momentarily, excusing themselves when it became apparent that their catch up would last a while, leaving the two cousins to catch up without them hovering nearby.  

They were sitting together against the glass wall when the sun started to set. Rey squinted, the light catching her eye and making her turn away to shield herself from the brightness. With a hand hovering over her face and blocking the light, she opened her eyes completely and almost choked on her saliva. She didn’t realise how close they were sitting together, Ben’s face close enough for her to see even the smallest of beauty marks that speckled his face.

As twilight started to set in, Ben’s face was basked in a warm glow. He looked positively breathtaking. Rey was entranced but not by how ethereal he looked. No, it was the soft look that shined in his eyes as he watched her. She had been talking enthusiastically with Ben listening quietly when the sun caught her eye. She didn’t realise how intensely he was watching her.

They stared at each other as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, the dark sky drinking any light that remained. Night bathed them but Rey didn’t seem to mind. It was just like how they used to be, except Ben had never looked at her like he did now.

“You still wear the necklace I gave you,” Ben breathed, reaching out to graze his fingertips along the blue stone that hung on her neck.

“Of course. I never take it off,” she whispered, barely audible and scared that she would break whatever was between them. “Will you be staying long?”

“No, I won’t be. I must return to Alderaan as soon as I can to report to mother and father.” A sharp breath caught Rey’s throat. She could have sworn that he started to lean towards her but she must have imagined it.

“Then stay the night at least. Have dinner with us, so you can try the wonders of D’Qar before you depart.”

Ben eyes strayed south of her eyes but remained on her face. “I’ll try…to taste everything you give me, Rey.”

A shiver ran up her spine and the silence that stretched throughout the greenhouse became an unbearable ringing in her ears. Standing up suddenly, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks and was thankful for the lack of light. “Come, dinner will be served soon.” She turned on her heel and quickly strode from the room.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Poe making up for most of the talk at dinner. He and Ben latched onto a common interest and chatted amiably, neither noticing how quiet Rey was. She let her cheek rest on her palm, her eyes straying towards Finn who stood guard nearby. Like a jolt, she saw him watching her closely and sat up straight, forcing her eyes onto her husband.

Nothing happened between herself and Ben, and yet a gnawing guilt kept her stomach from resting. Poe was none the wiser, but the look she caught on Finn’s face seemed to cut through her quiet demeanour. Not wanting to stay in the line of Finn’s scrutiny, Rey excused herself, feigning tiredness from staying in her garden for the whole day.

Poe smiled at her and made the offhand remark that he would be joining her soon. Ben’s gaze burned and set her body on fire. Finn’s watchful eye made her hands sweat.

Without lighting any of the torches in the master bedroom, Rey slid under the covers, pulling them close around her and forming a tight cocoon. She squeezed her eyes together but all she could see were Ben’s barely parted lips and the intensity of his gaze. She was so immersed in willing the sinful thoughts from her mind that she didn’t hear her husband enter until he ghosted his lips over her shoulder.

“Are you feeling okay?” A soft kiss to the round of her ear.

Rey sighed slowly, exhaling through her nostrils in an attempt to calm her heart. “Yes, just very tired.”

Poe hummed. “Ben seems nice. I’m surprised he hasn’t been married off yet.”

The thought of Ben even _with_ someone else caused a stir in Rey that she could not stomp down. She didn’t even know how to reply to such a statement. The idea was too much for her to handle, so she rolled over and captured Poe’s lips, hoping that it would take her mind off the thoughts that she refused to entertain.

His hand slid up her side and over her ribs, cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples. With Poe fondling her breasts, Rey made haste and shucked off her underwear, breaking free from his touch to pull her nightgown over her head. Despite herself being nude, her fingers merely pulled at his pants, the soft fabric slipping down his thighs with ease. She grasped his hardening cock, fingers wrapping around his shaft and frantically jerking it.

Poe was confused at her insistence but didn’t say anything, only enjoying her touch and the softness of her neck against his lips. He groaned against her flesh as her thumb flicked over his slit, his precum making her finger slide over the head playfully. He let out a startled cry when she pushed him back against the fluffy pillows, leg swinging over his waist and sheathing herself around him.

Their moans mixed together as she started to move, hips moving back and forth. With her hair falling over her chest and shoulders, she looked beautiful. As she rolled her hips, their pubic hair rubbed against each other to make a soft scratching noise that made her toes curl. Her hands came up and grabbed her breasts, wanted and needing more.

Her wanton moans sent Poe into a dizzy, his hands gripping her sides roughly as he helped set the pace. He watched her, thumb stroking her hipbones that jutted out, and then yanked her down, capturing her lips for a heated kiss.

Rey’s hands came up and tangled themselves in his hair as she started to slide up and down his length. Her fingers curled and rubbed circles into Poe’s scalp, loving the feel of his hair wrapped around her digits. They were soft and sightly course, unlike Ben’s, whose hair just felt _different_.

It was at that moment that Rey realised where her mind strayed. She froze, heart caught in her throat as she stared at the blackness past Poe’s head. She flicked her fingers again and like a stab to her conscience, the feel of Ben’s hair against her palm came to mind. It was vivid and real, as if it really was Ben that was under her.

She gasped as Poe thrusted into her, taking her moment of stillness to take control. The pace became faster and faster, his dick sliding in and out of her wetness with ease.

It was weird. Poe never had any issues when they had sex, but this time it was as if she was _wetter_ , allowing his cock to fuck her seamlessly. Before he could ponder about it further, Rey sat upright and ground her hips deeply into his pelvis, her cunt sucking his cock greedily.

With a roar, he pounded into her with abandon, his fingers coming up to rub circles around her clit. His heart felt like it would burst at the noises she made, her head thrown back in throes of pleasure. Her hands drifted and grazed against his stomach, the tips of her fingers running along his hard abdomen, as if she was playing an instrument.

It wasn’t long before he felt his balls tighten. He thrusted into her small form, loving the feel of her walls clenching around him. Just as he felt his hot cum coat her walls, he rubbed her clit, pushing her further and further as his cock pulsated within her. “Rey,” he sighed, feeling the afterglow set in.

Rey moaned and rode out his orgasm, feeling her own build up at the stimulation of her nerves. It built more and more until finally…

“ _Ben_.”

The moment that foreign name slipped from her lips, they both froze, neither believing what just happened. Their pants mixed together but the blood roaring in her ears blocked everything out. Then slowly, Rey pulled herself off her husband, not caring if she had cum or for the hot thickness that trickled down her thighs. She stared down at Poe, her lungs screaming for air as her vision began to blur. He watched her with wide eyes, betrayal shining back at her. He open and closed his mouth, like a fish, unable to find the right words.

Her whole body shook, whether from the sobs that threatened to break free from her throat or from what she just _moaned_ , she didn’t know. She simply settled back against the bed with her back facing Poe, the thick covers unable to ease her shaking body. Silent sobs wracked her body as she held her mouth, not wanting to make a sound. She wanted to take everything back, or for Poe to comfort her and hug her, or ask her if he just imagined what she just did. But he didn’t.

Poe turned to his side of his bed without another sound.

-

Ben lifted himself onto his horse, the reigns tightly clenched in his hands. Poe and Finn stood at the castle’s gates, a sombre look on the Lord of D’Qar’s face.

“Rey sends her apologies. She has taken ill and is unable to see you off,” said Poe, hands clasped behind his back.

Ben’s brows ruffled in confusion. Not only was Poe distant towards him, despite how well they seemed to get on the previous night, but Rey hadn’t appeared to be sick before she retired either. He looked at Finn and it was subtle but there. The commander tried to be indifferent but there was a look of unease and questions just waiting to spill from the man. So, the dark man was not privy to _all_ that was between Rey and Poe.

Thinking it was merely a small spat between lovers, Ben nodded. “Please give her my regards.”

Once Ben rode off into the distance, Finn turned to Poe, enquiry of Poe’s demeanour on the tip of his tongue, but he merely saw the retreating back of his Lord. Not wanting to pry, he let the man stalk towards his chambers, assuming that he was checking on his wife.

With the curtains drawn to block out any light from the morning sun, Poe stepped into his chambers and stared the mound that looked so out of place on the bed. His side of the bed was neatly made but hers still had her in it.

“He’s gone. Will you tell me what happened?”

Rey stared at the wall, her eyes open and unfocused, unconsciously memorising the pattern of the bricks before her. She hadn’t slept a wink during the night, nor said a single word. When it was apparent that she was not leaving the bed for breakfast, Poe left her alone, still in a state of shock of what she had done.

Moments passed before she heard the soft click of the chambers, leaving her alone once more with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol bye


End file.
